1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film formation apparatus and a film formation method using a deposition source having a deposition direction with directivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of forming a deposited film on a flat substrate is known. For example, Patent Document 1 describes an apparatus for forming a deposited film while moving a deposition source holder.
A light-emitting element (also referred to as an EL element) in which a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound (also referred to as an EL layer) is provided between a pair of electrodes is known. Upon application of a voltage between the pair of electrodes of a light-emitting element, light emission can be obtained from the light-emitting organic compound. Such EL elements can be used in light-emitting devices for display devices, lighting devices, and the like. Many of already-known EL elements have a planar shape and include a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound formed on an electrode on a flat substrate by an evaporation method.